The Final Break Up!
by Betharino
Summary: This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. So i hope ya'll like it. I would love for ya'll to send me some reviews. And if you hate this fan fic i really don't care. hahahaha It's a R/J and r/D and L/L.
1. Finding out the truth

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Rory is sitting in her living room reading "Oliver Twist" for the 50th time. She sighed and looked at her watch. It was 6:20 p.m. She was going to meet Dean at Luke's Diner for dinner at 7:00 p.m. She closed her book, got up off the couch, stretched, and went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
  
Rory came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later and walked into her room. She sighed again as she shut the door. Rory walked to her bookshelf and thought, "I don't want to go with Dean to Luke's. Why can't we go somewhere else."  
  
"Rory where are you?" Lorelia's said breaking into Rory's thoughts.  
  
"In my bedroom." Rory said while walking over to her closet to fine something to wear.  
  
Lorelia came into Rory's room saying, "Oh why, oh why, oh why?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory asked bringing a burgundy dress out of the closet.  
  
"Well Jess is back." Lorelia said walking over to Rory's desk's chair and sitting down.  
  
"Yeah I know." She said as she pulled the dress over her head.  
  
"How do you know that he's back?" Lorelia asked standing up to button up Rory's dress.  
  
"Well Jess was at Sookie's wedding, and we were talking, and then I kissed him, and then he started kissing me back. But then I pulled away." She said really fast without looking at her mother.  
  
"Oh." She said and then she muttered, "Like mother like daughter."  
  
" What do you mean, mom?" Rory said turning slowly around.  
  
" Well, I went in Luke's for my evening coffee and I was talking to Luke. Then, I left, but I had forgotten my purse on the counter. I started walking home when Luke came up behind me with my purse. He said I left it. I looked at him and said thanks and I held out my hand for it, and he handed it to me. And before I knew what I was doing I started kissing him and he was kissing me back. Then, I pulled away and ran home, leaving him there."  
  
"Oh," Rory said putting on earrings.  
  
"Oh. That's all you're going to say?" Lorelia asked dumbstruck. "Well, yeah, what do you want me to say?" Rory asked her.  
  
"Well what should I do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I have to talk to him."  
  
O.k. so while I'm with Dean at Luke's you can be talking to Luke." Rory said sitting on her bed pulling on her burgundy dress shoes.  
  
"What? Do you think that is wise to go to Luke's with Dean?" Lorelia asked sitting on the bed beside Rory.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, Jess is going to be there."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Rory said pulling on her other shoe.  
  
"So are you still with Dean?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you told him about the kiss?"  
  
"No, you know how he would react." Rory said looking at her mother quickly.  
  
"Have you talked to Jess yet?"  
  
"No." Rory said getting up to get her brush.  
  
When Rory got her brush and sat back down on her bed, Lorelia said, "Are you going to stay with Dean and forget about Jess?"  
  
"I don't know," Rory said as she started brushing her hair.  
  
Lorelia took the brush out of her hand and started brushing Rory's hair for her. Then she said, "So the only thing that is certain is that you are going to Luke's with Dean and you haven't told Dean about the kiss and you haven't talked to Jess, is that right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Rory said sighing.  
  
They sat on the bed silent as Lorelia brushed Rory's hair until Lorelia asked, "Did you like the kiss?"  
  
"What?" Rory asked shocked.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Yes, I liked it, but I don't want to hurt Dean."  
  
"Do you love Jess?"  
  
"What? No, I can't love him, I love Dean."  
  
"Rory," Lorelia said slowly.  
  
"No, no, no, I can't love him, I can't, it would hurt Dean."  
  
"Rory, listen, you don't skip school to go to New York to see a guy you don't love."  
  
"Mom, that was a long time ago. Everything has changed."  
  
"Oh has it? You kissed him at Sookie's wedding." Lorelia said.  
  
"God, I don't know, I don't want to hurt Dean, but I never thought of hurting Jess."  
  
There was a moment of silence, where both women sat on Rory's bed thinking about their own thoughts. Lorelia's of how Rory was upset and how she knew she was falling in love with jess. Rory was thinking of how she doesn't want to hurt Dean but she knows that she loves Jess.  
  
"I can't hurt him it would be too painful to see him hurting." Rory said lying down on her bed. "But I love Dean, too"  
  
"You have to choose." Lorelia said lying down beside her.  
  
"Well, Dean and I have very little in common now," Rory said with her 20th, sigh that day. "When we go to the movies I want to see a classic or a light comedy and he wants to go see Star Wars. With Jess, we read the same books and we watch the same movies.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Lorelia asked looking at her watch. "It's 6:40. You don't have to make up your mind tonight you can break the date with Dean and think about it more."  
  
"Or I can break my date and hang out with you and think about it tomorrow," Rory said getting up and walking toward the doorway.  
  
"It's up to you, Babe," Lorelia said getting up and following Rory out the door. Lorelia walked into the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
Rory walked into the living room to call Dean. She walked over to the couch and searched the cushions until she found the phone. She picked it up from underneath the third cushion and dialed Dean's number by memory. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" Dean's husky voice sounded in the earpiece.  
  
"Hi, Dean." She said after taking a slow breath.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah, um, what are you doing?"  
  
"Getting ready to pick you up."  
  
"Yeah about that I can't go tonight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My mom is really sad right now and I have to stay here and cheer her up. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah that's ok."  
  
"You're not mad are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
She waited until she heard the dial tone then she hung up the phone. She walked back into the kitchen to talk to her mom. When she got near to the kitchen door and she smelt coffee making.  
  
"So what did he say?" Lorelia asked her when she took a seat at the table.  
  
"Well I told him that you were upset and I had to cheer you up." Rory said.  
  
"Oh." Lorelia said getting up to get two cups of coffee. "So what are we going to do tonight," She said as she sat the cups down on the table.  
  
"Well I was thinking about having a famous Lorelia and Rory's movie night."  
  
"Yes, lets go."  
  
They drank their coffee in a hurry and then they got their coats from the coat hangers. Then they got into their jeep and headed toward Doose's market and the movie store.  
  
When they parked in front of Doose's market they saw Luke come out and walk across the street to the diner. "Do you think Luke and Taylor got into it again?" Rory asked as she got out of the car.  
  
"I don't know." Lorelia said as she got out and came around to the sidewalk. They walked into the store and headed to the isles.  
  
"Ok we need chocolate, marshmallows, whip cream, ice cream, chips, dip, pop tarts, pop corn, and pizza." Rory said as they went down the isles.  
  
"We'll call the pizza place they have better pizza." Lorelia said.  
  
"Ok," Rory said as they went toward the checkout line.  
  
Jess was standing in line in front of them. He turned around when he heard them coming up behind him. He said, " Hey is it a movie night tonight?"  
  
"Yep." Rory said. "What are you here for?"  
  
"Luke sent me over here to get baking soda."  
  
"We saw him when we came in why didn't he get it when he was here?" Lorelia asked him.  
  
"Taylor and him got into an argument about something and he left." He said as he moved up in front of the casher.  
  
"Oh. What was it about?"  
  
"I don't know. He was too upset to tell me." He said as he paid the casher.  
  
"Oh. Bye," Rory and Lorelia said at the same time.  
  
"Bye."  
  
After he left they paid the casher and walked out of the market. Then they walked across the street to Luke's. When they passed the window and Lorelia saw Luke she said, "Rory, I need some coffee."  
  
"But the movie store is going to close in a minute."  
  
"Well you go get the movie and I'll get us some coffee."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lorelia walked into Luke's diner and sat down at the bar. Luke came over and asked her, "What do you want?"  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Ok." And he walked over to the coffee pot and gave her a cup of coffee.  
  
She took a drink and sat it down on the bar. Then, Rory came into the door and said, "Got it."  
  
"Yeah! Which one did you get?"  
  
"Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," Rory said.  
  
Luke looked over at them and asked, "Is it a movie night?"  
  
"Yep," Lorelia said.  
  
"Ok, have fun."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They walked out of the diner, across the street and to the jeep. They got in the jeep and drove back to their house for their movie night. 


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2  
  
Rory spent all night thinking her problem over and over. She didn't get much sleep because of it. She kept waking up from her terrible dreams of Jess and Dean getting into a fight and everyone was standing around doing nothing about it. She was the only one trying to break it up. Not even Taylor, Luke, nor her mom was trying to break it up. Finally after the tenth dream she decided to get up. She looked over at the clock on her desk and thought, "Dang it's early." She climbed out of bed anyway, stretched and threw on some clothes. Then, she went into the kitchen to make coffee. She searched the whole kitchen, but she didn't find any. She stopped looking and thought, "Oh, my god I need coffee. Where am I going to get some? Let's see it's 7:45, so, Luke's is open." She went into the hallway by the stairs and got a piece of paper and wrote;  
  
Mom,  
I got up really early and there isn't any coffee.   
So, I went to Luke's.  
I love you. See you later.  
Bye,   
Rory  
  
She put the paper on the staircase so that when Lorelai came downstairs she could see it. Rory walked to the door and grabbed her coat. She walked outside and saw Babette sitting on her porch.  
  
"Hey, Babette," Rory said as she reached the end of the stairs.  
  
Babette looked over at the Gilmore house and replied, "Rory, hi doll, what are you doing out at this time of day?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Where you headed?"  
  
"Luke's for coffee." She said waving "goodbye," "Bye."  
  
"Bye sugar."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, she was walking past Doose's market. She looked inside the window hoping not to see Dean in there. When she didn't, she past the market and went into Luke's quickly. She walked up to the counter and sat on the third stool. Luke was in the back, helping Caesar with the food. He walked out with five plates stacked in his arms, but he nearly dropped them when he saw Rory sitting in his diner. He walked past her and said, "Hey Rory. I'll be right back. k?"  
  
"K." Rory said not really listening to what he had said.  
  
When he walked back over there, he asked Rory, "Ok, what do you want?" At first she didn't here him, until he said louder, "Rory!"   
  
She jumped and said, "Oh, Luke, I'm sorry, I didn't here you."  
  
"You didn't here me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok." Luke said surprised then he said calmly, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"Eggs and bacon."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, coffee."  
  
"Ok." Luke said as he walked away.   
  
When he left Rory sat there thinking more abut Jess and Dean. A few minutes later, Jess came down stairs. He saw Rory and stood in front of her. Then he said, "Rory?"  
  
"Huh?" She said as she looked up into Jess's beautiful, brown eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, waiting for Luke to come back."  
  
"Waiting for Luke?"  
  
"Yeah," she said looking to see if Luke was coming with her food, but she didn't see him. So, she returned her eyes back on Jess.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he has my food," she said rolling her eyes.  
"That's not what I meant. I meant why are you here?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"But you're never up at this time."  
  
"So, I can't be awake at 8:24?" she asked as she looked at her watch.  
  
"No, I, oh, never mind," He said as Luke walked toward Rory's stool with her eggs. "Bye." he said after a minute of silence. Then he walked away to take orders.  
  
"Thanks, Luke,' she said as he sat the plate down and turned around to get a coffee mug.  
  
"Your welcome, Rory," he said as he filled her mug up. Then he cleared his throat and said, "How's your mom?"  
  
"Fine, uh, she's sleeping right now," she said taking a bite of her eggs.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai was throwing her alarm clock against the wall. She knew Rory wouldn't be awake for a couple more hours, so she picked out a light blue skirt and shirt suit for work that day. She went down stairs to take a shower. Since, her showerhead in her bathroom is broken. When she descended the stairs she saw Rory's note. She read it and decided to take the fastest shower ever and then go to Luke's.  
  
Five minutes later, Lorelai was in her car headed to Luke's. When she turned down Dean's street she saw him outside mowing the lawn. When she passed him she looked in her rear-view mirror until he was out of sight. She arrived at Luke's at 9:00. She got out of the jeep, grabbed her purse and her coat, and walked inside.  
  
She saw Rory sitting at the bar and thought, "Poor kid." Then she said, "Rory."  
  
Rory jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She turned around and said, "Mom, wh-, hey."  
  
"Hey yourself, you didn't wake me up."  
  
"Sorry I couldn't sleep."  
  
"That's ok," she said as she sat down on the stool next to Rory.  
  
Luke came over with the coffee pot and a mug. He poured Lorelai's coffee. Lorelai looked at him and said, "Hey, Luke can we talk?"  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Please, I really need to talk to you."  
  
"Fine, " Luke said walking into the kitchen to tell Caesar to take over.  
  
Meanwhile, Lorelai and Rory were talking. "So have you decided?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Mom, not here, ok? I just don't want to talk about it here," Rory said taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine," Rory said as she ate her eggs. "Um," She swallowed and then said, "Good luck with Luke."  
  
"Thanks, Ror." Lorelai replied as she leaned over and gave her a hug. Luke came over to their stools and Lorelai got up and followed him upstairs.  
  
After they left, Rory finished eating her breakfast. She was drinking her coffee when Jess walked over there again. Rory didn't realize that he was standing in front of her with the coffeepot until he said her name cautiously, "Rory?"  
  
She looked up quickly and said, "Uh, hey."  
  
"Hey do you want more coffee?"  
  
"Sure. Uh, Jess?" She said as she pushed her mug toward him.  
"Yeah?" He said filling her cup up.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"About what?" He asked looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"How I acted earlier. It's that I was really tired and I didn't have my coffee and well, uh..."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Jess replied. "So?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Where did Lorelai and Luke go?"  
  
"Upstairs to talk, " she replied.  
  
"Oh," he said as he walked away. Rory looked around and found an empty table. She grabbed her mother's coat and purse. Then she grabbed her coat. She took them to the empty table and sat them in a chair. She walked back over to the bar and grabbed the two coffee mugs and sat them on the table. Jess walked toward her table and asked her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I moved over to the table."  
  
"Why didn't you sit over here at first?"  
  
"I didn't need to until my mom got here.'  
  
"Ok. Do you mind if I sit here with you? I don't want you to sit here by yourself." He said avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Sure, but don't you have to work?"  
  
"Nope everyone is served and happy."  
  
"Are you sure they're happy because they could look happy, but they're just waiting for you to walk back over there?"  
  
"Rory, do you want me to go and ask everyone if they are happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
`"So can I sit down now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks," He said sitting into the chair across from Rory. "So."  
  
"So?" she said as Luke and Lorelai came back down stairs.  
  
"Hey, Rory are you ready to get out of here?" Lorelai said as she descended the stairs. Lorelai walked over to the table while Luke followed her.  
  
"Um, sure," Rory said as Lorelai made her way over to the table. Lorelai was smiling all over. Lorelai picked up her coat and put it on, then, while Rory was putting on her coat, Lorelai picked up her purse. When they were situated. Lorelai told Luke, "Goodbye," and Rory told Jess, "Bye." They promised to come back later. Then they walked out to the jeep.  
  
Lorelai asked, "Rory, what have you decided?" when they buckled up and pulled away from the curb.  
  
"Decided about what?" Rory replied staring out the window.  
  
"Look, Ror, you can tell me I swear I won't get mad."  
  
"I picked Jess, Mom, but I don't know how to break up with him."  
  
"Dean you mean?"  
  
"Yes of course Dean." Rory said looking at her mother closely. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Nope. It's you decision and I want what ever makes you happy." Lorelai said looking at her daughter out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Good, that's, that's good."  
  
"So what are you going to do today since you don't have school?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"Um, I think I'm going to break up with Dean today. Then, I think I'm going to spend time with Lane if I feel up to it and then I'm going to go to the inn.  
  
"The inn. Why."  
  
"I don't know." she said. Then she said after a minute, "I'm going to the inn to tell you about my day."  
  
"But you just told me what you are planning on doing."  
  
"Yes, but like at the Gilmore house many plans get broken."  
  
"So do you want me to drop you off at Dean's or our house."  
  
"At home, please. I don't know if he is at work or not."  
  
"He's not."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When I was driving to Luke's I saw him mowing the grass."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, but he might be at work now. It's 9:52." Lorelai said glancing down at her watch.  
  
"So your taking me home right?" she asked as they turned down Dean's street  
  
"Of course." she said heading home.  
  
"When do you have to be at work?"  
  
"Um, 11:00." she said turning off the street.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey, Ror."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why did you wake up sooooooo early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Ok." 


	3. Breaking up

Chapter 3  
  
Lorelai and Rory spent the rest of the trip in silence. Rory walked through the door and said, "God, it's only 10:00. Dang, it's going to be a very long day."  
  
"Rory," Lorelai said as she came through the door behind her.  
  
"Yeah?" Rory asked, turning around.  
  
"Oh, never mind."  
  
"O.K." Rory said heading into the living room.  
  
Lorelai paused by the door to take her coat off, then, she preceded into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Rory called Dean. He picked up on the third ring.  
  
"Hello?" His husky voice sounded in the ear piece.  
  
"Dean?"  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory said frowning deeply. She paused for a minute, then continued, "Hey, ugh, do, ugh, you think you could come over?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"O.K. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."  
  
"All right, ugh, see you then, ugh, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach. She had heard the excitement in his voice and that made her feel really bad. She walked very slowly into the kitchen. Lorelai was sitting at the table eating a pop tart.  
  
"So," she urged her when she walked into the room.  
  
"Ugh, he's coming over in fifteen minutes."  
  
"O.K." She said slowly. "Do you want me to disappear? I could go to work early or I could go upstairs."  
  
"Ugh, well, would you mind going upstairs when he gets here so that we could be alone and you know."  
  
"Sure, I don't mind."  
  
Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Lorelai rushed up stairs while Rory went to answer the door. Standing on the porch was none other than...  
  
"Luke, what are you doing here?" Rory said startled.  
  
"Ugh, is your mom home?"  
  
"Yeah." Rory said to Luke and then, she hollered up stairs, "Mom, Luke wants to talk to you."  
  
"O.K. I'll be down in a minute." Lorelai's voice rang down the stairs.  
  
"Come on In," Rory said to Luke and lead him to the living room. "So?"  
  
"So." he said as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"How are you?" She asked as the doorbell rang again. "Ugh, I'll be right back."  
  
"Oh, were you expecting company?"  
  
"It's only Dean."  
  
"Oh, O.K."  
  
Rory walked back to the door and this time Dean was standing on the porch. He bent down to give her a kiss, but she moved quickly out of the way. He stood up looking hurt. She said, "Ugh, we need to talk."  
  
"O.K."  
  
"But we can't talk inside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Luke and Lorelai are talking."  
  
"O.K. So do you want to talk out here?"  
  
"Sure." She said walking outside and sitting on the bench. Dean took a seat beside her.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Dean, I can't go out with you anymore." Rory said as fast as she could.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I can't date you anymore. It's over."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I haven't been fair to you. I don't love you anymore, and I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I kissed Jess."  
  
"What?! When?!"  
  
"I kissed him at Sookie's wedding."  
  
"You mean when you were suppose to be with me?"  
  
"Ugh, I..."  
  
"I got to go." He said standing up.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry."  
  
"I got to go." He said turning to leave.  
  
"Dean, wait."  
  
"What?!" He said turning around.  
  
"Don't be mad."  
  
"Bye, Rory I hope you're happy with him." He said walking to his truck. She watched him get inside and drive down the drive way. When he was out of sight, she walked back inside with tears in her eyes. Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the couch. They turned around when they heard her come in.  
  
Lorelai asked, "Rory?"  
  
"I'm fine, I should have known he was going to act like that." Rory said taking a seat on the chair, and she put her head in her hands and started crying.  
  
"What happened?" Luke asked.  
  
"Rory broke up with Dean." Lorelai said softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said. "Are you O.K.?"  
  
"I better go." Luke said at the same time when Rory said between sobs, "No." Luke stood up and walked to the door. A few seconds later they heard the door shut.  
  
Rory moved over to the couch and said, "Oh my god, Mom, you should have seen his face. It was like I had punched him right there."  
  
"Rory, he'll get over it."  
  
"I don't think so I told him that I kissed Jess at the wedding."  
  
"Oh. I thought you weren't going to tell him that."  
  
"I wasn't but my mouth opened and it all spilled out."  
  
"Rory, I still think that he will get over it."  
  
"I don't think so. He looked so hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry, Ror."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Dean."  
  
"I'll be O.K. What time is it?"  
  
"Oh, shit, it's 10:43." She said looking at her watch. She stood up and said, "I got to go."  
  
"Mom," Rory said standing up too.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai said walking to the door.  
  
"Can I go with you?"  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"I don't feel like staying here by myself."  
  
"I thought you were going to Lane's?"  
  
"She's at bible school, right now."  
  
"That's right. O.K. Let's go." She said grabbing her coat and heading out the door. Rory grabbed her coat too and followed her. They climbed into the jeep and headed toward the inn. 


	4. First to Die

Chapter 4  
  
They pulled up in front of the Independence Inn 20 minutes later. Lorelai climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side of the jeep as Rory climbed out. They walked up the stairs and opened the door as Michel ran passed, yelling at one of the employees. "Rory, I'm going to get some coffee, would you like to come?" Lorelai asked, looking over at Rory. "No, I'll be out here reading." Rory said, walking over to the sofa in the foyer. Rory grabbed a magazine off of the table and began to read. Sookie was in the kitchen mixing batter in a bowl. She was talking to the cook, "Ok, you need to let that simmer for 20 minutes. Don't let it burn. Stir it every two minutes..." "Coffee?" Lorelai asked, announcing her arrival. "Hey. Yeah, I just made some. Where have you been?" Sookie asked still watching the cook to make sure he was stirring it right. Lorelai walked over to the coffee pot and poured a cup of coffee.  
"Well, Luke came over and we were talking." Lorelai said.  
"And..." Sookie urged.  
"And?"  
"And what happened?"  
"Dean and Rory broke up." Lorelai said sadly.  
"Oh, poor Rory. Why?" Sookie asked concerned.  
"Because Rory kissed Jess at your wedding and she decided that she didn't want to lie to Dean about her feeling anymore. So, she told him, and she broke up with him."  
"Oh, how did he take it?" Sookie asked.  
"Not too good, but I think he'll be ok, and she's feeling bad about it."  
"Where is she?"  
"In the foyer, reading a book."  
"I'll make her some cookies. That'll cheer her up."  
"She'll love that." Lorelai said taking a drink of her coffee. "Well, I better get out there, I'm late and Michel is probably going to kill me. See you later."  
"Bye."  
Lorelai sat her coffee cup down and walked out of the kitchen. Rory was showing a group of people to their room. Michel was talking on the phone at the front desk. She walked over to him and flipped through the mail. Rory came over to the desk a few minutes later. "Hey," Lorelai said as she put the mail down.  
"Hey. What time is it?" Rory asked.  
"11:30." Lorelai said looking at her watch. "Why?"  
"I was thinking about going to Lane's. Is that ok with you?"  
"Yeah, that's fine, but come back around 1:00. We can go get some lunch."  
"Ok, see you later." Rory said grabbing her coat and heading to the door.  
When Rory was outside, Lorelai went into the kitchen and told Sookie that Rory would be back at 1:00. Sookie reassured her that she'd have the cookies done by then.  
  
Meanwhile, Rory was walking down the street; she passed the movie rental, and went into the bookstore. Kirk, the cashier, looked up as she walked in and said, "Hi, Rory."  
Rory looked at Kirk and said, "Hi, Kirk. How's your mom?"  
"Fine, yours?"  
"Good." Rory said as she walked toward the isle marked 'adult fiction.' She had meant to look for the book, First to Die by James Patterson, at the Stars Hollow bookstore. She walked down the isle looking from shelf to shelf for the book.  
A hand touched her shoulder, startling her. She turned around and found herself face to face with Jess. "Jess, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for a book."  
"Of course, why else would you be in the bookstore."  
"You? Uh, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for a book." She said turning around to continue her search.  
"Which one?" Jess asked, looking around at the shelves.  
"Uh, First to Die by James Patterson. You?"  
"Actually, I was looking for Second Chance by James Patterson." Jess said, "Uh, I have First to Die if you want to borrow it."  
"Really?" Rory said turning to look at him.  
"Yeah. Come by Luke's later and you can get it." Jess said picking up a book, and casually read the back cover.  
"Ok. Mom and I might come over at lunch time." Rory said, "Well, I better get going, see you later."  
"Bye," Jess said watching her leave the store. A few minutes later Jess walked out of the store not buying anything. On his way out he saw the book, Second Chance, out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't pick it up because he already had the book at home. Actually, the only reason he came into the store in the first place was because he had seen Rory walk in.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Kim's voice was heard yelling, "Lane, can you get the door please?"  
"Yes, Mamma." Lane descended the stairs quickly and opened the door to find her best friend standing on the porch. "Hey, come in."  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked as she took her coat off.  
"Nothing, we just got back from bible study. What's up with you?"  
"I broke up with Dean." Rory said as they began to walk up the stairs.  
"Lane, who was it?" They heard Mrs. Kim's voice coming from some where in the back of the house."  
"It's Rory, Mamma." Lane yelled in the general direction of Mrs. Kim's voice.  
"Rory?" Mrs. Kim yelled back.  
"Yes, Mamma."  
"What does she want?"  
"To talk, Mamma."  
"Talk, good talk. Go upstairs."  
"Ok, Mamma." They ran up the stairs as fast as they could. Once, they were in Lane's room, and Lane had pushed 'play' on her stereo, sending the beginning of "Song 2" by Blur into the air, Rory told Lane about her adventure this morning. Lane didn't say anything as they sat on the bed and Rory filled her in on the details.  
"You saw Jess this morning, after you broke up with Dean, and you didn't tell him you guys broke up?" Lane asked after Rory finished her story.  
"No, I wasn't expecting him to be there."  
"But you could have told him."  
"It didn't come up."  
"Did you think he was going to ask if you and Dean were still together?"  
"No."  
"Well, then how is it supposed to come up?"  
"I'm going to tell him at lunch when I go pick up the book."  
"Ok."  
"How are you and Mrs. Kim?"  
"We're good. Uh, do you want something to eat? I think mamma has some tea cakes downstairs."  
"Sure, lead the way." Rory said as they headed downstairs to the kitchen. 


End file.
